


炎日骄阳/The pitiless sun

by LuminousSteelPipe



Category: All Hail King Julien
Genre: Gen, Hurt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousSteelPipe/pseuds/LuminousSteelPipe
Summary: Karen breaks Julien's heart and shows him that no one will love him.Now King Julien doesn't trust anyone.
Relationships: King julien XIII&Maurice
Kudos: 4





	炎日骄阳/The pitiless sun

自东方，从一棵巨大的猴面包树树冠处逐渐露出一轮徐缓上升的赤红的太阳。

低纬度的空气里总隐隐带着一丝令人狂躁的难以忍受的热度，此刻这空气猝不及防被太阳白炽的光芒刺透，无情穿过茂密的叶间，穿过遮光的窗帘，打在了朱利安十三世紧闭的双目间。

此时他那捧着半碗椰子为容器的新鲜泉水的臣子刚巧踏进王的卧室，见状，急忙上前，窜到窗前并用厚实的尾巴遮开那束搅扰国王美梦的不长眼的阳光。正在他微微松了口气时，他身后传来一阵呢喃着唤着他名字的声音，令人毛骨悚然。

“Maurice……”

他慢慢回头，瞥见了那双微微半阖的金色。那目光向着窗外，直受阳光的照射瞳孔骤然微缩，眉间却没有起伏。这样过了一会，朱利安才看向他，语气颇有些不真实的哀怨的味道:

“你这次怎么没有给朕把太阳关上？”

“我来迟了，陛下，万分抱歉。”臣子鞠躬向床上现在姿态并不端庄的王行了一礼，语气中满是令人信服的谦卑，向王解释着:

“皇家水池周围被暴民包围了，想取到干净的水不太容易，所以多费了点时间。要不是多亏了克莱儿……”

“借口。”朱利安打着哈欠。于是Maurice便住了嘴，看着他伸了一个大大的懒腰，夜间用于保暖的薄毯就自那腰间滑下。

他勾勾手，示意他的仆人递上清冽的甘泉。Maurice将手中的容器恭敬地呈上，眼看着对方咕嘟咕嘟地把珍贵的水快速地灌下喉咙。他看到有一滴自Julien的嘴角溢出，顺着下颌的弧度在毛发间穿梭着滑下，最后没了踪影。

“啊……Maurice，真是好水。你说是吗？”Julien带着天真的笑，眯起眼睛感叹着，短暂地得到了满足。

随后他没等对方回应，翻身下了床，从床头柜拿起王冠稳稳戴在头上，不断地整理着。在这时Maurice则在他身后，拿起细毛梳默默打理着国王珍贵的尾巴，思绪万千。

几个星期前，Lala起义军在人群中以惊人的速度病毒式传播现国王的暴行，有关他是如何残忍处置对他持有异议的异党的言论逐渐煽动起群众惴惴不安的心；作为初恋，Karen葬身于马岛獴腹中的事情也成了国王铁石心肠的证据被别有用心的人大肆宣扬，似乎没有人知道Karen的真相——

那场噩梦、那夜的同学聚会，到底为什么会发展成那种地步？

Karen已死，她的阴谋却已然得逞，用一个小小的录影带就动摇了王，刺透那薄薄的一层心脏从中将温暖的爱抽得一干二净。

他本可以挽回这一切却偏偏带着援助匆匆来迟，无力地停住奔跑的脚步，看着脱险的国王木然地、缓缓地，向他们的方向走来，毛发凌乱、步路蹒跚，脚上还套着一段未完全挣开的、打着死结的绳索。

即便是没有任何人前来，他也还是能自如脱身，从危难中重获自由。可这自由和Maurice是没有关系的。

他心中一哽。

看到Maurice的到来，对方微微一愣，竟露出一个笑容，大声说道:

“你们都来的太晚了！看到了吗，本王自己一个人也能制服那群大猫！”

他俏皮着眨着眼，非常骄傲地走进他的人民中间，夸耀着自己的神威，却绕过了Maurice，尽管什么也没有说，心里分明在大声哭喊着:

“为什么你们竟然没有一个来救我？”

“Maurice，为什么……？”

“Maurice？”

他的思绪被这突然变得真实的声音打断，回过神来时国王正背过手弯着腰，睁大眼睛疑惑地看着他，随后用手使劲扯了一下他的耳朵。

“哎！”他吃痛出声，退身揉了揉耳朵。

“大白天的你在发什么呆，还是在给本王梳毛这么重要的时候！”朱利安责怪道。

“啊，陛下……”他努力想着说辞。不过正巧，最近的马达加斯加并不缺乏话题，于是他便抓住一个开了口。

“我想问一下，您打算到什么时候才能将皇家水池开放？或者，什么时候才会去治理污染的水源？”

此话一出，他就有些后悔，因为他看到朱利安猛地直起身体，一下子离得他远远的，昂起下巴以一种居高临下的姿态审视着他，眼底带着隐约的、他不愿意承认的警惕。

房间安静了下来，陷入一种过去无比亲密的他们两人难以想象的胶着状态。门外有风，吹过树叶带来悦耳的沙沙声，但那风却吹不进这个令人窒息的房内。

我不该提这件事。Maurice责怪自己。

“……我记得我以前说过，”Julien歪歪头，“什么时候那些不服从我的家伙都安静下来了，不再吵的朕心烦了，我一高兴没准就让他们进去喝水了。现在既然他们还在想抢走属于皇室的水域……Maurice，莫不是你也想造反吗？”

最后那句骤然低沉的话语让人浑身一僵。

“不，并不是这样。”他尽力看着对方，希望Julien感受到自己的忠诚，但效果甚微，令人失望。Julien扭过头，一副并不想再听多余的话的样子让他打住，随后漫步走到阳台，撑起下巴望着那些在他的树下静坐示威的他的子民们——比起前几天来讲此时已退去大半，留到现在的只是些占极少数的顽固派。疲惫、高温与缺水令他们显得无精打采。

日渐晌午，白日中天。

“Maurice，”

还是“Maurice”，似乎对方很久没有亲昵地叫他“Momo”了。但听到对方呼唤自己的名字，Maurice仍然抬头望向对方，可那无情的烈日刺中了他的眼睛。在一片白晃晃的光下，Julien的身影成了一片令人看不真切的黑影。

他似乎看到Julien隐隐绰绰露出一个依旧灿烂的笑，说道:

“真是好大的太阳。”


End file.
